


Inhale

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambálor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, I’m so sorry lmao, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Public Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Top Dean, forgot that one lol, nothing too extreme though, oooh boy, this is a lot, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean’s been hiding a little secret for a while. How will Finn react to finding out about it unintentionally?





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Stone Sour song of the same name, Inhale.

Dean had to admit, he was a little weird, but it was part of his charm, and Finn knew this better than anybody. Scent does tell you an awful lot about a person, after all.

 

To say Dean had a slight fixation on Finn’s natural scent was a vast and unjustifiable understatement. Sure, he loved the way Finn smelled fresh out of the shower, sparkling clean and like whatever niche (and ridiculously expensive) artisanal body wash he’d used, but that wasn’t Finn. Finn’s natural aroma smelled rich and thick, dark and addictive like a fine chocolate, and Dean couldn’t get enough.

 

He’d often wear Finn’s shirts around the house; they were adorned with his scent and had a slight hint of cologne that complimented it perfectly, giving dean the perfect excuse to slip a hand into his jeans and take care of the resulting stiffness because _god damn, how could anybody smell this good._

 

Dean had about twenty minutes before Finn would get home? Plenty of time to knock one out in. Time never usually stopped him. 

 

Wrapped around his body was a Bálor club pride t-shirt, slightly pulling at Dean’s arms due to the difference in size between his and the smaller Irishman’s frame. “Good job I’m wearing this shirt” Dean thought. “I’m about to do some pretty gay shit.”

 

With that, he unzipped his black skinny jeans, spitting into his hand and shoving it into the tight gap, gripping his cock in his hand and lazily twisting, pausing to pull of the tight t-shirt so he could huff in the heady scent of Finn. 

 

Dean shuddered, his member leaking and growing harder, a coil developing in his stomach and a deep fire blazing through his skin. 

“Fuck, Finn- smells so fuckin’ good, gonna-“

 

“Dean! I’m home! O-oh...”

 

_Shit shit shit_. Way to deny a fucking orgasm, Finn. 

 

“It’s um... exactly what it looks like...?” Dean chuckles, a blush streaked across his face that still had the crumpled shirt shoved against his nose. There was no point in trying to make anything up, Dean was right. This was exactly what it looked like...

 

“I’m sorry babe, I can give you some privacy? I can see you’ve got quite the ‘ _situation_ ’ going on there...” Finn mutters, low and deep with lust and amusement, turning to walk away. 

 

Dean quickly considered his options. Retain what little dignity he had left and never talk about this again? Or bang his fucking ripped boyfriend who just so happened to return from the gym right at this exact moment. Easy decision, really. 

 

Dean shot up from the couch, stumbling over to Finn like he never learned to walk, groping at his solid abs under his gym shirt and licking at his neck. Finn gasped a little, connecting their lips and enjoying the sensation of Dean’s tongue lighting up his skin before pushing him back down into the couch and straddling both of his thighs. 

 

He rocked his hips, trying to gain a little friction from the desperate act, instead relishing in the feeling of Dean removing his gym shirt and pressing his nose into the join of Finn’s shoulder, inhaling deeply before grazing his teeth over Finn’s porcelain skin and sinking them down.

 

“You’re so gross, I fuckin’ love it” Finn laughs, his voice changing into a moan as Dean takes the bar through his nipple in his teeth and tugs, sucking around it whilst pulling the other with a free hand, tweaking the rosy nipple between his thumb and his finger. Finn’s skin felt electric; every nerve ending seemed to light up with each lick of Dean’s tongue. 

 

“So fuckin’ pretty for me babe” dean mumbled in between mouthing over Finn’s nipple.”Look so good all needy like this-“

 

Dean, however, pulled away from Finn’s sensitive chest, opting to pause to remove their clothes before resuming, Finn’s legs wrapping around Dean’s longer ones and their cocks leaking between their stomachs. 

 

“How do you want me, babe?” Finn asks sweetly, his icy blue eyes blown and his lips bruised and reddish like the blemish appearing on the juncture of his neck and clavicle from earlier bites. 

 

“On your knees baby, wanna see your pretty mouth stuffed with this massive cock.” Finn slid from Dean’s legs, dropping to his knees and licking at the tip of Dean’s cock, eliciting a small moan. He kitten licked at the vein along the side before hollowing his cheeks and taking in the majority of his member, holding back a gag as the head knocked against the back of his throat. 

 

Dean groaned, his hips jolting as Finn delivered just the right amount of pain, dragging his teeth over his dick so carefully it made him thrum with arousal. He panted, petting Finn’s cropped hair and pulling him off, whispering sweet praise. 

 

“Fuck babe, you gotta stop, not gonna last else-“ Dean whispered, helping Finn back up onto his lap before engaging in a sloppy kiss with drool and precum smearing all over both men’s lips. Finn was rutting mindlessly against Dean’s thighs, desperately seeking some kind of relief from the ache of arousal he felt within his groin.

 

“Dean, p-please- need something, need you in me” Finn pleaded, sending a twinge straight up Dean’s cock. He’d dragged this out for long enough, just wanting to get Finn worked up and sweaty like he always did in times like these. It wasn’t difficult, but the process was so, _so_ enjoyable.

 

He shoved two fingers into Finn’s mouth, watching the Irishman take them in, coating them with saliva and sucking them down like a professional, desperate to be filled by any means. 

 

“Gonna get you ready then fill that pretty little ass of yours, that okay babe?”

 

“Yes, God, fuck- n-need you” was Finn’s reply, barely coherent but evidently enthusiastic. Circling around his rim, Dean sunk a single finger past the muscle, feeling Finn clench around him and gasp at the intrusion. Finn blushed, moving his hips to meet back against Dean’s finger, practically begging him to put in a second.

 

Of course, Dean obliged, adding a second gently, feeling only a little resistance which brought a smirk to the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Such a dirty boy, couldn’t wait so you got yourself off before going to the gym? “

 

“A-actually, I... I was at the gym, separate showers cubicles after all...” Finn stutters, blushing a deep crimson, not knowing where to rest his eyes. 

 

“So slutty, my slutty boy, all stretched out and loose for me...” Dean laughs, Finn so lost in pleasure that he doesn’t even the notice the third finger diving in, until dean crooks up his fingers to brush against Finn’s prostate. 

 

“Oooh fuck- Dean, more, I need-“

 

“Want me to stretch that slutty little ass with my cock baby? Fill you up nice and good?”

 

“Fuck, please- get in me” Finn pants, rocking his hips and drooling slightly from the pleasure. He’s currently a sight to behold, sapphire eyes dark, sweat pooling on his ivory skin with small pink marks forming where Dean had occasionally laid nips and pecks.

 

Lifting Finn, Dean positions the head of his cock against Finn’s pucker, allowing him to take it in his own time. Not least expecting him to take the whole length straight away, gasping at the stretch but keening for movement as soon as his ass is flush with the base of Dean’s member.

 

“M-move, please, need it so bad, god Dean, fucking move!” Finn demands, forcing a small snigger from Dean, who finds great amusement in Finn’s efforts to look intimidating whilst attempting to bounce on his cock like a fucking space hopper. Golden.

 

He doesn’t stall for too long however, aware of his own arousal straining and leaking, so he begins to move, setting a slow pace but hitting deep, leaving Finn making only a myriad of sounds with not many real words apart from _please, fuck, more._

 

He quickened his thrusts, drilling in at an angle that made Finn’s back arch and his eyes lull back into his head, moans growing much louder and more uncontrollable. Jackpot. Dean was thrusting right into Finn’s prostate.

 

“F-fuck! Right there, please, gonna come-“ Finn cries, slamming his hips down as hard as possible to meet Dean’s thrusts.

 

“Me too babe, c-come for me!”

 

Finn’s vision flared white and he came right then and there, the coil in his abdomen unfurling and his seed scattering on his and Dean’s stomachs, not even needing to be touched to be pushed over the edge.

 

Dean followed almost instantaneously, the sight of Finn’s mouth opening to let out a scream but not releasing any noise, the thick and heady smell of sex in the air and the sensation of Finn’s ass clenching around his dick milking him dry, his cock pumping Finn’s hole full of hot cum.

 

They remained in place for a second, catching their breaths and smiling, sharing a small kiss.

 

“You doing okay, babe?” Dean asks.

 

“Mm, tired...” Finn mutters with a yawn, smiling as dean begins to clean them up with a damp towel from the kitchen, glad that he doesn’t have to move much. 

 

Dean lifts Finn and carries him to their bed, placing him amongst the fresh sheets and cosying up beside him.

 

“So why didn’t you just tell me you had a thing for how I smelled?” Finn questions with a curious chuckle.

 

“It’s weird, I didn’t want to freak you out. Plus, you walking in on me was pretty fuckin’ hot.”

 

“You could never freak me out, I love you because you’re weird as fuck, dummy. Though I agree, you jerking off to my shirt was next level.” 

 

Dean laughs, cuddling up to Finn, pressing small pecks to his neck whilst his own ruddy cheeks dimple.

 

“Love you too, babe. Since I’m so ‘next level’, round two later?” Dean jests, joking but secretly hoping that Finn isn’t too exhausted from going to the gym and the passionate sex they just had to have a shower quickie later.

 

“Don’t push it Ambrose, I really am tired and you dicking me down didn’t help” Finn mutters, raising a brow and chortling quietly before taking Dean’s hand in his and slipping into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOST THIS ENTIRE FUCKING FIC ONCE I’D WRITTEN IT. So I’ve written it again from memory. God damn. Apologies if it sucks lmao. If you did enjoy, feel free to leave comments/kudos and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
